brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blondwave/@N$W€®$ 4 💎
Hello everyone, Crystal tagged me, so here it is!!! Rules Eveyryone already knows it. My Answers 1) What's your favourite sweet? So difficult to say. I love chocolate �� (especially white), donuts �� , marshmallows, ice cream ��, cotton candy, cookies, cakes ��, lollipops ��, candies ��... 2) Which instrument do you want to play? I am satisfied that I can play the electronic keyboard. (Although I haven't been practising for years now... Ooops...) 3) What's your favourite song? (Without LEGO songs) The first 3 I permanently love, and the next 2 are my quite-new favourites: * Demons - Imagine Dragons * Bad day - Daniel Powter * Firework - Katy Perry * High Hopes - Panic! At The Disco * Sweet But Psycho - Ava Max * ...and more 4) What's your favourite YouTube channel? Why? I mostly watch these: * ellieV toys - she's so funny and makes incredible MOCs!!! * Brickomotion - she is really adorable at dollifying, and she has an awesome sense of humour!!! * Misty Brick Toys - he often remakes LF sets and adds everywhere slides and tiled floor, which is hilarious!!! * ... and yours, Heartlake Channel!!! ;) 5) What's your favourite school subject? English. It's sooo lovely language!!! I also quite like German and Czech, because I am quite good at languages xD. 6) What's your favourite emoji? And why? �� (mainly in a phone version) - because well, I'm WAVEy, and because the phone form is blue!!! <3 7) At which LEGO Friends character do you look more similar? And why? I think I am mostly Emma-like. She's sometimes a bit shy, creative, loving her friends, is a big fashionista, and can do interrior design, too!!! 8) What's your favourite clothes? I think nearly everything I have in my closet (actually 2 big wardrobes, lol) - I wouldn't wear something I don't like. I can only choose my recent favourite summer outfit - a midnight blue top with floral pattern, white long skirt with irregulary long edges, and midnight blue sandals. And of course I can't forget to add a huge white ribbon into my ponytail!!! In this outfit I feel kinda cute :3. 9) How many BFFs do you have in real life? 5. In English their names are Annie, Berenica, Hannah, Vallery, and Alice. 10) Which set who is out of stocks do you want to have? There are a few I wanted to buy, but I couldn't find them anywhere: * Ski Pod (polybag) 5004920 * Heartlake Performance School 41134 And these are just some I like: * Snow Resort Hot Chocolate Van 41319 * Snow Resort Chalet 41323 * Olivia's Exploration Car 41116 * Heartlake Grand Hotel 41101 * LEGO Friends Heartlake Grand Hotel * Heartlake Food Market 41108 * Pop Star Limousine 41107 * Emma's House 41095 * Heartlake High 41005 11) How long do you want to be LEGO fan ? (If you are) That's easy. Forever!!! 12) If you'll go in Heartlake City Got Talent, way would you like to present? Some tricks with Sophie, or - if I wasn't shy - I would sing some LF song. (Of course not Power Of Friendship, because Andrea sings it...) 13) Which set do you want to have 2 times, and why? The 3rd I have 3x. And I have them all more times from the one reason - there was that action in supermarket, so after spending some money in the shop I could get a free LEGO!!! And because I was shopping a lot, soon there were no different LEGO sets... xD * 30401 Foam Pool Slide * 30404 Friendship Flower * 30552 Ariel's Underwater Symphony My Questions # Your favourite clothes brand? # When do you usually get up during the weekend? # What's your least favourite food? # Your favourite animal (not only pet)? # How does your favourite pen? # A kind of a colour on the houses you dislike? Why? # How do you see your career? # What's your favourite pattern? # What is the thing you use the most? # Do you eat french fries? # How would look your ideal bed? # In which clothes would you go on a party? # What's your wallpaper on your phone/tablet/PC right now? (In case you want to tell. If not, what is a colour of the walls in your room?) People I Tag I know these people already were tagged, but 1. I want to tag someone who's often active and already included in this action, 2. I want to tag people who I haven't tagged so many times as the others :,D: * Twinnies - Fiona and Crystal * Watermelonoutburst (Glad you joined too!!! :D) Category:Blog posts Category:13 Questions Tag